Mortal Kombat : Before The Tournament
by JoshuaFernandez015
Summary: Before Shang Tsung's demise, before Shao Khan's near victory and before Armageddon, there were legends. Legends of the kombatants who fought in the bloodiest conflict for realm supremecy...Mortal Kombat.
1. Liu Kang

Mortal Kombat : Before The Tournament

Chapter 1 - Liu Kang

It was a day which Liu Kang has been training for ever since he entered the Shaolin after his parents were killed by Shao Khan...it was the Shaolin acceptance exhibition. Liu and his brother Tzen were two out of the chosen ten who would be allowed to fight in this exhibition. The rules were simple really, the last three Shaolin hopefuls standing would be accepted into the Shaolin...the rest would undergo further training until the next exhibition...the following year.

Tzen observed Liu's facial expressions and sensed that something troubled his brother.

"Liu, my brother, you seemed troubled. What is the matter?" Tzen asked.

"Hm? I am not sure...I sensed something earlier today that was sinister...and as quickly as the sense came, it vanished. I am not sure what caused it my brother, but I can tell you one thing, it was dangerous." Liu stated.

"Do not dwell on it then brother, let us focus on the task ahead." Tzen reassured.

The brothers then nodded and listened to the Shaolin Master's opening statements.

"Young ones. The Shaolin are gathered here to commence the annual exhibition. Ten of you were chosen to fight today and ten of you were chosen for a reason. You are the best. However...in order to be accepted into the Shaolin and protect Earthrealm from threats, you must be the best of the best. As you all know, the last three warriors standing will be accepted into the Shaolin. Good luck to all...and may the best men win." Master Bo' Rai Cho said.

Liu and Tzen both stepped into the large circular arena which stood afloat on a lake surrounded by trees with pink flowers. The arena was suspended by massive ropes held by immense statues of Shaolin warriors. The brothers were then soon joined by the other ten kombatants. They all bowed as a sign of respect and awaited the signal from the master to commence. This exhibition was meant to be an 'every man for himself' situation...but the Kang brothers had a plan. Stick together, eliminate everyone and be two out of the last three standing.

"Young ones. Are you ready? Then...without further hesitance...FIGHT!" Bo' Rai Cho shouted in excitement.

Liu Kang wasted no time in asserting his dominance. He surprisingly targeted one of the more stocky looking monks and sprinted towards him, jumping, then finally planting a foot into his chest. The monk fell to the ground, but rolled backwards and got up almost immediately. Liu Kang sent a flurry of fists upon the monk, but he equally blocked them as he kept up to par with the prodigy. The monk then put Liu Kang into submission by using his legs to choke him. Liu Kang could feel his lungs screaming for air as he began to get dazed. The monk then loosened his legs only to hit Liu Kang several roundhouse kicks to the skull. Liu fell to the ground, his head pounding and now bleeding. The monk's face was one of excitement as he was very close to finally becoming Shaolin...but Liu Kang had other plans. He shook himself off and got up, this time using his feet as his offence. Left, right, left, right, up, down, sideways, the kicks attacked the monk mercilessly and when Liu Kang realized that the monk was completely lost in a world of pain, he prepared to put him out of his misery. Liu Kang took some steps back and what happened next silenced the entire Shaolin. Running towards the dazed monk, Liu Kang lifted himself into the air as if he were peddling a bicycle and rained a flurry of kicks on the monk's face. When he was done...his opponent was on the floor, with a face swollen as large as Master Bo' Rai Cho's stomach.

Liu Kang scanned the arena and to his surprise, there were only three other monks remaining; Tzen, and two other monks. Liu Kang made his way over to one of the monks, but before he could begin his battle, Master Bo' Rai Cho called for the exhibition to end.

"CEASE ALL FIGHTING YOUNG ONES! We have our victors. Congratulations young ones, you are now part of the brotherhood which protects Earthrealm. You are now...SHAOLIN!" he shouted.

The Shaolin roared in excitement and cheered for their new comrades.

"Liu Kang, Tzen Kang...and Kung Lao...you will follow me for your robes. There is someone who requests the new Shaolin's audience." Master Bo' Rai Cho said.

Liu and Tzen ran towards each other and embraced as they were now part of the elite Shaolin.

"Uh. Hello there...brothers. I am Kung Lao...you know, the other monk who won? I am honored to have been initiated with such skilled fighters." Kung Lao said.

"As are we, new brother. As are we." Tzen said.

"Come, Kung Lao. The master is waiting." Liu said.

The warriors entered a chamber lit with candles which cast a dark, almost secretive setting on the room. At the center of the floor, was an image of a black dragon encircled...the symbol of Mortal Kombat. Master Bo' Rai Cho sat there conversing with a man...who was no ordinary man. Liu, Tzen and Kung were all simultaneously shocked to see who awaited their audience. It was the man with the straw hat. The man as fast as lightning. The man who WAS lightning...Lord Raiden.

"Ah, my new warriors, come and sit...we have a lot to talk about." Master Bo' Rai Cho said.

"Liu Kang, Tzen Kang and Kung Lao. Congratulations to you three on winning the exhibition. Bo' Rai Cho and I have been waiting for this exhibition for quite some time now. As of recent, I have been appointed as an Elder God, a title which truly humbles me, but I would not have been able to wield my inner elemental energy if it weren't for the Shaolin. However, we will speak of these energies at another time. I am afraid that I come bearing some worrying news." Raiden said.

"What is it Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang said.

"Shinnok attempted to commence the Armageddon on Earthrealm...but Lord Fujin, myself and the other Elder Gods were able to stop him...for now. He was also an Elder God, which means that he cannot die...but there are fates worse than death. He is banished in the Netherrealm for all eternity. As the new protector of Earthrealm, I cannot allow more threats. In five more years, Earthrealm will fight its most important most important Mortal Kombat tournament. So. You three will be the first members of the covert operations of the Shaolin, tasked with recruiting kombatants to fight for Earthrealm." Raiden said.

"Yes young ones. Liu Kang, Tzen Kang and Kung Lao...you...are now part of the White Lotus." Bo' Rai Cho said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON MY STORY, IT'LL REALLY HELP ME OUT. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS STORY HIT THE FAVORITE BUTTON SO I'LL KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT, THANKS :)<strong>_


	2. Sonya Blade

Mortal Kombat : Before The Tournament

Chapter 2 - Sonya Blade

Sonya Blade traversed through the mountainous terrain as she followed her colleagues towards their latest mission; Operation : BLACK DRAGON.

"Jax...you see it too, right?" Sonya asked.

"Sure thing Sonya. He's right there." Jax stated.

"Aye aye woah woah woah, slow it down mate. Are you out of your bloody mind? There's three of us, twenty five Black Dragon and bloody Mavado...come on guys, we should wait on reinforcements." Kano implied.

"Oh, quit being such a bitch Kano. We've never been this close before...and let's face it. This is the least number of clansmen he's EVER going to have guarding him." Sonya stated.

Sonya, Jax and Kano were all part of the Special Forces. Their mission; Hunt down and destroy Mavado, the leader of the Black Dragon clan. The Black Dragon were a terrorist group that supplied illegal firearms to Shang Tsung and other notorious beings. They have been tracking Mavado for days and finally discovered a small holding in the mountain where the Black Dragon were taking account of their newly obtained weapons, however Sonya had other plans. The mere sight of Mavado filled her with a rage which was immensely difficult for her to quell. She clenched her fist as she and her team hid in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush Mavado.

"Alright S.F. Alpha, this is it. No turning back. We've made it far and we're sure as hell not gonna fuck things up now, you hear me? Aim down your sights on the two henchmen with the R.P.G.'s and I'll aim for Mavado's head...maybe a bullet in his head will shut him up." Jax instructed.

"Sir, yes sir..." Kano muttered.

Sonya did as she was told and aimed down her sights on one of the R.P.G. wielders, but a voice in the back of her head was telling her that there was something wrong about this whole thing, but she quickly shut it up and wait for the command to fire.

"Steady your weapons...aim...FIRE!" Jax shouted.

The clansmen were felled in the blink of the eye and not long after, the attention of the remaining Black Dragon focused on their position.

"SHIT! NO WAY DID HE SEE THAT COMING!" Jax screamed in rage.

Mavado dodged the bullet and was now infuriated at the attempt on his life.

"Black Dragon...finish them." he said solemnly.

Sonya, Jax and Kano took cover from the torrential downpour of bullets while also peeking out of cover to pick off as many Black Dragon as they can. Their strategy was in fact working, but it was taking way too long and they were still under heavy fire.

"Jax! We have to move in now! Mavado HAS to die if we're gonna get out of here alive!" Sonya screamed.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL? We're already getting our asses handed to us here and you just want to charge in head on mate? Fuck that!" Kano shouted.

The torrential downpour of bullets ceased...

"I've been expecting you...Special Forces to catch up with me sooner or later. It's about time, don't you think? Well. There's no fun just watching my men pick you off one by one...so I'll just do it myself. I call out your leader, Jackson Briggs to face me in kombat. If he wins, well...he gets to kill me...but if I win, I'll finish him and every last one of you wastes. So what do you say Jax? Do you accept? Or would you rather dying by my clan's guns." Mavado stated.

"Jax...you-" Sonya was cut off.

Jax got up from the bushes to see Mavado with a disgusting smirk on his face and twenty Black Dragon aiming at his head.

"It's okay Jackson, they won't hurt you. Put down your weapons men...this is kombat." Mavado said.

"They sure as hell ain't gonna hurt me, but I can tell you what WILL happen you piece of shit. I WILL beat you senseless, I WILL make you yield, I WILL make you kneel at my feet, I WILL take those fucking hooks out of your back and I WILL FINISH YOU! FIGHT!" Jax shouted.

Jax lunged towards Mavado with a fist that threw Mavado into a tent, but he quickly ran out of the now broken tent and sent his own fists against Jax's face. Jax then broke out of the blows then ducked and lifted Mavado right off the ground and used him as a battering ram against a tree, almost splitting it in half. Mavado slowly got up from the ground clutching his back as he winced in pain.

"Not bad Jax...you're clearly stronger than I am, but are you faster? That is the question." Mavado taunted.

Mavado then unsheathed his hooked swords from his back and began intimidatingly twirling them while staring Jax dead in the eyes. He ran towards Jax who prepared to plant another fist in his face, but Mavado slid between his legs then planted his swords into Jax's calves in order to stop him. Jax screamed in pain as the swords were removed from his calves...

"How beautiful is irony, Jackson Briggs? The very thing you SWORE to do to me has just happened...to you. You're on your knees, can't walk, can't fight, can't defend yourself. It's over Jax...I win." Mavado said.

Mavado then deeply buried his swords into Jax's shoulders and with one swift and powerful stroke, ripped his arms right off his torso. Jax screamed a bloodcurdling cry before he fell face down to the floor motionless. Sonya was too shocked to do anything but cry for her fallen comrade.

"...Fatality." Mavado said solemnly.

"Now...I believe the terms of the kombat also allows me to take your pathetic life." Mavado motioned towards Sonya.

Sonya was perplexed by the statement, so she turned to Kano...but he wasn't there. It was too little too late when Sonya realized that the voice in her head was right. She never wanted to believe it, but it had already come to pass. As she then turned her head to where Mavado was, Kano was standing next to him with a sinister grin on his face.

"Kano! You bitch! How could you?! WHY would you?! We trusted you! Jax and I...we were a team Kano..." Sonya said with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, cheer up mate. Never heard of double agents? I've just been working for the side with more greens Sonya...you should too." Kano suggested.

"Kano...go to hell." She said.

Kano ran towards her while Mavado watched on satisfied with his new pawn, but the sound of helicopters stopped him dead in his tracks as his eyes widened. Sonya called for reinforcements during the gunfight with the Black Dragon...and they had finally came. Knowing that this was a battle that they could not win, Kano and Mavado chanted a spell of sorts and ripped open a portal. Before jumping into it, Kano looked at Sonya.

"I wish things could've been different mate." he said.

Sonya, still shocked ran towards her fallen comrade...who miraculously still had a pulse. He was bleeding too profusely, so Sonya used a laser to burn the wounds. Jax cried out in pain before slipping into unconsciousness again. A medic from the helicopter scrambled towards Jax and stabilized him before eventually loading him onto the helicopter.

"Sonya...what the hell happened here?" Stryker asked after dismounting the helicopter.

"The Black Dragon's what happened...and you won't believe who joined them." Sonya said.


	3. Sub Zero

Mortal Kombat : Before The Tournament

Chapter 3 - Sub Zero

Sub Zero, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax all stood together while waiting for the Grand Master's address on an urgent briefing in the Lin Kuei temple. The Lin Kuei were a clan of assassins with the stealthiest and deadliest ninjas in all of Earthrealm. The clan were run by four generals; Sub Zero, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax, who ran the clan's daily mission planning and executions. However, the four generals ultimately answered to the Grand Master. The cold, snowy mountain air was all that could be heard because no one muttered a single word. The Grand Master rarely addresses the Lin Kuei as one unit, as he usually instructs his four generals to carry out his will.

The anticipation was over as the massive palace doors slowly swung open, when out trudged an ancient man clad in red robes decorated with the Lin Kuei clan symbol. The assassins were all gathered in an icy, open field just below the palace. Sub Zero grew tense to hear the Grand Master's address.

"Lin Kuei. For thousands of years we have been protecting Earthrealm time and time again from attempted invasion and also by offering up our four generals to fight in Mortal Kombat whenever the tournament arrives." The Grand Master began.

"The Lin Kuei are still however, unable to boast of producing a champion for Earthrealm. Sure, our clansmen are the finest assassins in all of Earthrealm...but to what avail? Time and time again we have failed in Mortal Kombat and believe me when I say that I think my four generals are quite strong...I do not believe they are strong enough." He said.

Sub Zero's face now wore the expression of shock. For his entire life he had been part of the Lin Kuei, it took him years to become a general and when he finally did, he was part of the two generals who mastered their inner elemental energy, making him one of the strongest. Now here is the Grand Master...in his senile dementia saying that they weren't strong enough...Sub Zero was infuriated.

"Therefore, I have taken a new initiative to ensure that for the coming Mortal Kombat tournament, which is the most important one that Earthrealm will ever fight in, that we WILL produce a champion...and that initiative...will be called the Cyber Initiative." The Grand Master said.

Sub Zero and Smoke were both lost in confusion.

"Grand Master...what exactly is this...'Cyber Initiative'?" Sub Zero asked.

"Ah, Sub Zero. I am glad that you asked this question." he said.

"The Cyber Initiative is a plan that I have schemed in order to physically, mentally and elementally improve your skills. Your body will be transformed into machines...but your human vitals will still remain except for your mind. This is to ensure that your human mental limits will not restrain your from unleashing your full power every single time you fight in kombat. The first people who will have the honour of becoming LK : 001 - 004 will be my four generals; Sub Zero, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax." The Grand Master said smiling.

"And what if we do not want to be part of this...'Initiative'?" Sub Zero warily asked.

"Hmph. Failure to comply with these instructions will obviously result in the extradition of you from our clan...which means execution." The Grand Master said.

"I...will never become a slave trapped in metal...I will never accept this Cyber Initiative...and I will NEVER submit. Therefore to amend my prosecution for refusing the initiative I will like to use my right of trial by kombat." Sub Zero rebelled.

"As do I." Smoke said.

The Grand Master glanced at Sektor and Cyrax.

"And what about you two, Sektor and Cyrax? Do you...oppose me as well?" The Grand Master said annoyed.

"No Grand Master...I do not." Sektor said.

"Neither do I." said Cyrax.

"Excellent. Sub Zero, Smoke, your requests for trial by kombat will be granted. You will face Sektor and Cyrax." The Grand Master said.

The generals split apart from each other into teams of two; for and against the Initiative.

"...FIGHT!" The Grand Master shouted.

Sub Zero and Smoke wasted no time attacking their opponents. Sub Zero faced Sektor first with a sweep that sent him falling hard on his back. This was followed by a stomp on his face and a kick to his stomach. Sektor was being owned by Sub Zero's disappointment which mutated into blinding fury. Sub Zero then picked up Sektor in a choke hold and sent an icy cold blast directly into his face...freezing it solid.

"SUB ZERO, STOP THIS BRUTALITY!" The Grand Master shouted.

"No...I will not stand for this. You, and all of your followers will pay for this preposterous initiative." Sub Zero said.

Sub Zero punched Sektor in the head...then again, and again and again and again and again and again until with one final punch, he smashed Sektor's skull right in...but he wasn't dead remarkably. Sub Zero dropped the almost dead Sektor.

"Enough of this. I win...Brutality." Sub Zero said.

"You can take this pathetic excuse for an assassin and put him into your metal contraption...he needs it to live now. Come on Smoke...let's go." Sub Zero said.

"Where will we go Bi-Han?" Smoke asked.

"We will go to the one place where there are not corrupt idiots...the Wu Shi Academy." Sub Zero said.

With that, Sub Zero and Smoke walked out of the Lin Kuei Temple, never looking back even once. Sektor was dying and Cyrax was beaten...the Grand Master had lost the battle.

"You may have won this battle Bi Han...but you WILL NOT win the war! The Lin Kuei has allies in many places...remember that... We will find you, we will seize you, and you WILL DO MY BIDDING! So go ahead and think that you have won Bi Han...this battle has only just begun." The Grand Master said.


End file.
